


.˜”*°•ᴍʏ ᴠᴇɴᴅᴇᴛᴛᴀ•°*”˜.

by Loop_it



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Faked Suicide, Hurt No Comfort, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), first time writing on here-, have a nice time reading this? idk, lol, um how do i tag again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loop_it/pseuds/Loop_it
Summary: What if Tommy didn't go to techno after losing everything?just me writing about a 16-year-old child try Harding driven by his emotions hungry for revengealso people this is my first time writing here on ao3 so- uh hi?sorry if this might be cringe- ◔◡◔this fic is inspired by the song Vendetta by Chelsea Collins make sure to give it a look!! it's greatbasically, vendetta means revenge in Russian so -
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic all i say
Kudos: 20





	1. Did i say leave? yes i did

**Author's Note:**

> Do not share this with people that are mentioned here or claim this work as yours well get ready for some angst-
> 
> A reminder for all of you ^-^  
> ^drink water^  
> ^stay safe^  
> ând always remember that everybody loves you and cares about you including me!!^

"As long as I'm not the next s̶c̶h̶l̶a̶t̶t̶ "  
"you're not the next W̶i̶l̶b̶u̶r̶ "

"The decision that will be best for this country"

  
"is for Tommy to be E̶x̶i̶l̶e̶d̶"

"The D̶i̶s̶c̶s̶ don't matter!"

____________________

" he was only here to watch me," he says lifeless eyes stuck on the endless blue nightmare countless waves can be heard from a distance a heart following along just like a beat

"he was never my friend"

a brilliant red and orange welcoming a purple not so darkened sky almost filled with stars each one battelling to be the most glorious each second, minute, an hour

a peaceful not savage whispering words of lost and mysterious souls that once did breath the same air and filled their body...

"he was manipulating me"

as stupid as he is he jumped face first in the cold harsh water wasn't a good idea but hey! he's still alive! after dealing with the 'situation' 

walking around the only 'happy' place he stayed in

wait.....was it..?

staring at the now blown up ground beside a pillar 'funny'

memories started filling his head

good ones

bad ones

a smile making its way into his now shattered face

a final stare

a finale goodbye

"t̴͕͖͓h̶̯̰̝̻̿̓͢ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ę̷̵̧̖̫̗̆̊'s̩͙͖̋͛͟ n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚ t̴͕͖͓û̶͙̽̿͆̈r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘i̵͓͙̱͚̎͟n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘g̴̶̛̮̣͙͠ b̵̸͙̅̽͡ͅă̶̸̝ͦ͊̿͋͞c̷̹͖͋́̃k̶̸͙̭̹͆͟ y̯̤͑́́̓ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚û̶͙̽̿͆̈ k̶̸͙̭̹͆͟n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘ȍ̸̢̢̮͚̐̚ẅ̷̷̢̟͇͈̒?" a voice that hunted him every moment of his life said well it wasn't long till he started hearing those strange voices here and there judging him controlling him killing him from the inside

But..

he did not listen

"I've already made my decision"


	2. Forget you.pain forget the blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some insane innit content for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the first chapter was.kinda rushed and messed up so I decided to make this one way longer than the first.one um yea
> 
> Also im still new to this if the writing is cringe or sucks you know why
> 
> A reminder fo.you :  
> ^drink water^  
> ^Stay safe^  
> ^sleep and never forget to eat healthy food^  
> ^I love you^

He didn't regret his decision thinking he did the right thing I mean if someone was in his place they'll do the same thing...or not

He felt tired god how long has he been walking ? he didn't care in fact he didn't even feel the cold around him stumbling in a forest collecting as many things he can handle to carry along his journey 

Surely no one will miss him oh wait they didn't even visit him in the first place so why would they maybe leaving that pillar there was a good idea 

I felt like last the furst chapter was.kinda rushed and messed up so I decided to make this one way longer than the first.one um yea

Stars filled the sky like pale corn into freshly turned ground. It was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. It was a vastness to bring humbleness and an eternal space to bring gratitude for the coziness of home

Home

That sentence didn't seem understandable to him remembering the days an innocent kid running around laughing he really did miss those days but nothing can last forever in this hell of a life 'bitch of an earth' his brother would say 

Maybe today wasn't that bad for him at least he managed to find a cave not so deep and dark yeah that'll work for the night 

His eyes welcome the sunrise, that iris of fire so pretty in its mascara of pure light wished his soul was still like that just wait and they'll see 

He decided tp go mining this day who knows maybe he'll find some good shit down there 

After of what feels like an eternity he did get some iron and a few diamonds making him feel like he did something no one had ever achieved making some weapons and armor right now will serve him later 

Well they did fighting off some monsters was way easy than just running away like a helpless fool he didn't know why but he felt like he didn't need antone that feeling had left him along while ago 

When his 'bestfriend' decided to leave him trash him out like a bug that was making annoying 

"You just made this up for yourself tubbo" 

Staring at his 'your tubbo' compass 

"If someone's going to take your last life it's going to be me" smiling as his grip on the compu tightened 

"Don't expect me to be the same person again" Well he was right he's not the tommy he was died the time tubbo decided to take that decision 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it here ty!! Really appreciate.it  
> Can I get a smile ? ^-^
> 
> thank you for all of the kudos it means a lot to me UwU

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it till the end ty!!!! -◔◡◔  
> and can I get a smile? that's all I want from you rn UwU
> 
> Have a Nice:  
> ^Day^  
> ^Night^  
> ^Afternoon^
> 
> also Idk if I should continue this  
> Luv you buh bye


End file.
